particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Tony Bradbury
General Information Tony Bradbury was a Dranian politician of the right-wing Grand National Party formerly serving as its Chairman and as Minister of Foreign Affairs. Life and Politics After he had studied Mathematics and Physics at the University of Soyolango, he proceeded to become a teacher and later the headmaster of a local public school. Ironically, he was an early advocate for the privatization of the school system and thus the abolition of all public schools. As headmaster, Bradbury refused to join the dominant teachers' union in Dranland due to their support for the Unity-PAC government and thus became a controversial figure in the area of education. His political career began in 3365 when he became the education spokesman of the right-wing Grand National Party after having met then-opposition leader Marina LeCoultre several times to give her advice on education issues. Soon after this, Bradbury attracted nationwide attention due to his proposals to end subsidies for tuition fees and privatize the school system, while also introducing a voucher system to pay for the costs of disadvantaged children. However, Bradbury's proposals received criticism from teachers' unions and former education Minister Marvelid Santander (PAC), even though they were considered moderate for GNP standards as he also stated that he did not aim to privatize all higher education institutions which had been a major element of the GNP agenda during the Heyworth/Goodwill-years. Bradbury implemented these proposals in an according bill which he presented to the assembly in 3371. In the same year, he was elected Chairman of the GNP after the retreat of Prime Minister Marina LeCoultre resulted in leadership elections and a reform of the party structures. Bradbury won the election against four other contenders, eventually defeating Minister for Health and Social Services John Westwood in a runoff. Three years later, he led the GNP in the 3374 elections, which turned out a huge success for the party, winning 29% and overtaking Unity both in terms of popular votes for the first time since 3330. Bradbury subsequently claimed the position of Prime Minister. Nevertheless, PAC proposed an anti-GNP coalition with Unity and PP, which Bradbury countered by calling for maintaining the right-wing coalition. However, early elections were called instead after the AP, which was part of the coalition, collapsed. In the snap elections of December 3375, the GNP won big and gathered 35% of the popular vote, clearly ahead of Unity (28%). Bradbury's more centrist course seemed to pay off, however the results brought and overall draw between the Right (GNP/PP) and the Left (Unity/PAC), meaning that he failed to win a majority for his preferred coalition. After two years under the caretaker administration of Prime Minister Herbert Woolridge, Bradbury agreed to form a coalition with PP and PAC excluding Unity after renouncing the GNP's aim to privatize universities and leaving the Position of Prime Minister to the PP's John Morrison. In this cabinet, he assumed the position of Minister of Foreign Affairs. The administration was ousted in 3381 when PAC switched back to its traditional alliance with Unity. Previously, Bradbury had faced growing discontent from the party base against his centrist course, which was worsened by the bad election results of 3379. He eventually stepped down and called for leadership elections, in which his small centrist faction was terminated by the traditionalist wing led by Delia Breckinridge. Bradbury subsequently switched back to his old job as headmaster of the school he used to teach at. He finally retired in 3399 at the age of 70. After the re-union of GNP and CNP in 3405, Bradbury claimed that the merger had disgruntled liberal voters following the party's mediocre results in the 3405 elections. He died in 3314 at the age of 85 in his home town. According to his own wishes, the general public was barred from his funeral, except for close political allies such as Catherine Fournier-Lagarde and Marina LeCoultre. Category:Dranian people Category:Grand National Party (Dranland) politicians Category:GNP leaders